Classic Love
by yazura
Summary: Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sesekali ia sedikit menautkan alisnya untuk menghayati permainan biolanya. Jari-jari di tangan kirinya dengan gesit berpindah saat bow mulai bergerak naik turun./"Kenapa kau selalu memainkan lagu ini?"/"Itu karena...agar aku terbiasa dengan kesedihan."/"..Kau seorang pianis?"/.."Terima kasih, pink."/
1. MUSIC

**Naruto by** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by** **yazura**

 **AU, OOC, Typo**

 **[** _ **Anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_ **menginspirasiku untuk membuat** _ **fic**_ **ini. Aku tidak mengambil plot dari** _ **Shigatsu,**_ **hanya beberapa yang kusamakan.]**

.

.

.

 _ **Classic Love**_

.

.

.

* * *

Suara dari gesekan antara _bow_ dengan senar biola itu terdengar jelas dari ruangan musik. Beberapa murid yang lewat menikmati nada musik yang menenangkan itu. Tak jarang ada murid yang berhenti di depan ruang musik hanya untuk mendengarkan suara biola dari violinis bernama Haruno Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya. Sesekali ia sedikit menautkan alisnya untuk menghayati permainannya. Jari-jari di tangan kirinya dengan gesit berpindah saat _bow_ mulai bergerak naik turun.

" _Kreisler...Liebesleid. Kenapa dia selalu memainkan lagu ini?"_ batin seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap saat ia berjalan mendekati ruang musik. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mendengar lagu yang sama dari violinis yang ada di dalam ruang musik itu.

Sakura menghentikan permainannya. Ia menatap partitur yang ada di depannya kini. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Ia sudah menghafal isi dari partitur itu sejak kecil. Ia sudah belajar memainkan biola saat umurnya masih tujuh tahun. Menghasilkan permainan hebatnya saat ini.

Ia bersiap memainkan lagu tersebut lagi sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. "Hm?" alisnya bertaut dengan mata tertutup. Mencoba mengingat siapa yang ada di depan pintu, "Uchiha Sasuke dari 3–1." ucapnya sembari tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau selalu memainkan lagu ini?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, namun ia langsung tersenyum setelahnya. "Itu karena...agar aku terbiasa dengan kesedihan," ucapnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dalam hati. _Liebesleid_ atau _Love's Sorrow_ dalam bahasa Jerman itu memang memiliki nada yang begitu _mellow_ dan menyentuh saat ada yang memainkannya. Sasuke berjalan menuju piano klasik berwarna hitam yang ada di dekat Sakura. Ia membuka penutup tuts piano dan menekan salah satu nada untuk memastikan kalau piano itu masih hidup. Ia menarik napas dan mulai memainkan lagu milik _Kreisler_ tadi.

Sakura yang melihat itu cukup terkejut karena permainan Sasuke begitu menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terpaku dengan pemandangan di depannya. Sasuke memainkan pianonya sambil menutup mata. Yang berarti Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang pianis hebat. Mendengar nada-nada yang ia mainkan begitu menyentuh. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya. Ia ikut memejamkan matanya untuk menghayati lagu yang ia sukai dari kecil ini. Memang terdengar lebih bagus jika dimainkan dengan piano.

Permainan Sasuke selesai, mata Sakura terbuka seiring dengan tuts terakhir yang di tekan. Matanya berbinar menatap Sasuke. "Kau seorang pianis?" tanya Sakura dengan nada agak semangat.

"Begitulah." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Senyum Sakura melebar. "Apa kau mau menjadi pengiringku?" ucapannya membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan sebelah alis yang dinaikkan.

Ia menghela napas. "Tidak,"

Ekspresi senang Sakura buyar seketika. "Pengiringku baru saja mengundurkan dirinya karena aku bermain di luar kepala." ucapnya dengan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Bukan urusanku," sahut Sasuke lalu bergegas pergi dari ruang musik.

"Tidak usah jadi pengiring juga tidak apa," ucap Sakura sebelum Sasuke keluar, "aku ingin mendengarmu bermain piano." lanjutnya. Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari ruang musik.

"Dingin sekali," gerutu Sakura sedikit kesal lalu kembali memainkan biolanya.

* * *

"Sakura," panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino

Sakura menoleh ke arah sahabatnya–Ino. "Hm?"

"Pulang sekolah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya Ino sembari menunggu Sakura merapikan bukunya.

Ia berpikir beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. "Hm..aku akan ke toko peralatan musik untuk membeli senar baru. Senarku putus saat aku tak sengaja menyenggolnya dengan ibu jariku." ucapnya memasang raut wajah sedih dan kesal.

Ino terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengecek ponselnya yang berdenting tanda ada pesan masuk. Wajahnya langsung berbinar. "Sakura! Sai mengajakku pulang bersama! Astaga, apa wajahku terlihat berantakan dan kusam?"

"Ng...kurasa tidak," jawabnya setelah memeriksa penampilan Ino.

" _Okay,_ terima kasih! Sampai jumpa, Sakura!" teriak Ino sembari berlari.

Sakura melambai padanya lalu mendengus geli. Ia menggendong tasnya dan menenteng tas berisi biolanya lalu berjalan keluar kelas yang sepi. Murid-murid menyapanya dengan ramah. Sakura tersenyum akan hal itu. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Setelah itu berjalan dengan santai karena waktunya masih banyak sebelum jam setengah tujuh.

"Ng, hai, Sasuke." sapanya saat melihat Sasuke bersandar di pohon dekat sekolah.

Sasuke menoleh mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum kikuk, "Hn."

"Sedang apa? Kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum lebar. Sasuke membuka matanya kembali dan berpikir sejenak.

Sakura masih bertahan dengan senyumnya. Alisnya terangkat membuat kedua matanya ikut terangkat. Mata hijaunya berkilauan terkena cahaya matahari sore. Membuat Sasuke sedikit terpukau walau tak sama sekali ia tunjukkan. "Hn." gumamnya.

Sakura terlihat senang, "Tapi nanti aku akan mampir ke toko musik dulu. Senarku putus," ucapnya sembari memimpin jalan di depan. Ia memain-mainkan kakinya. Mengoceh, melompat-lompat, bersenandung, dan lain-lain yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman oleh Sasuke yang terdiam di belakangnya.

Rambut sepunggung Sakura berkibar saat angin menerpanya. "Hu-Wow," ia menutup mata kirinya untuk mencegah debu. Angin berhenti, rambutnya ia rapikan agar tidak terlihat berantakan. "Nah, sudah sampai!" ucapnya senang lalu masuk kedalam toko. Disambut dengan dentingan bel di atas pintu. Sasuke tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sakura sibuk mencari-cari senar biola yang bagus untuknya. Sasuke sendiri lebih memilih untuk melihat-lihat saja. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang memegang senar yang membentuk gumpalan melihat ke arah buku partitur. Di atas rak itu terpampang nama _Ludwig van Beethoven_ dengan sangat jelas. Sasuke sudah menebak kalau Sakura juga ingin membeli partitur baru untuk dimainkan. Jadi ia memilih diam saja. Wajah Sakura tampak senang saat menemui apa yang ia cari dan langsung berlari ke kasir untuk membayar. Setelah itu, ia berterima kasih pada penjaga kasir lalu berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang menunggu.

"Aku membeli buku partitur milik _Beethoven_. Karena lagu milik _Beethoven_ yang kutahu hanya satu. Jadi aku ingin mengetahuinya lebih banyak. Berhubung _Beethoven_ adalah komposer yang hebat, jadi aku tertarik." jelas Sakura.

"Kau hanya tahu _Fur Elise_ ," ucap Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu," gerutunya kesal lalu tersenyum lagi. "Maka dari itu aku membeli ini." ucapnya sembari menunjukan buku bersampul kuning dengan garis hitam sebagai penyangga tulisan _Ludwig van Beethoven_.

Sasuke mendengus, "Dasar monster ekspresi." ucapnya pelan.

Sakura tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu sibuk dengan kesenangannya. Ia masih berjalan di depan dengan ocehannya yang sesekai tak Sasuke dengar.

"–jadi sebagai gantinya, aku akan membelikanmu minuman di _Jidouhanbaiki_." ucap Sakura. Ia berlari ke arah mesin minuman dan memasukan beberapa uang lalu mengambil minuman yang jatuh di tempat bagian bawah mesin lalu kembali dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya namun tidak langsung meminumnya. "Aku lewat sini. Terima kasih, Sasuke! _Ki wo tsukete, ne_!" teriaknya sembari melambaikan tangan menjauh.

Sasuke mendengus–lagi. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, _pink_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 _Bow: Busur biola_

 _Liebesleid: Kesedihan Cinta_

 _Fur Elise: (Aku tahu kalian tahu lagu ini.)_

 _Partitur: Kertas berisikan not balok. Yang bentuknya garis lalu ada lingkaran miring ke kiri di bagian bawah._

 _Kreisler: Komposer_

 _Ludwig van Beethoven: Komposer_

 _Jidouhanbaiki: Vending Machine_

 _Ki wo tsukete: Hati-hati di jalan/Jaga diri baik-baik_

* * *

 _ **Terima kasih telah membaca! Jangan lupa tinggalkan**_ **review** _ **!**_

 _ **Untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya, silahkan tunggu**_ **chapter _berikutnya!_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa!_**


	2. MELODY

Sakura membuka halaman buku yang dibelinya sore tadi. Ia mencari lagu yang menarik untuk dimainkan. Matanya bergerak cepat membaca rentetan not balok di hadapannya. Ia langsung tertuju pada satu lagu setelah beberapa kali membalik-balikan halaman buku. Senyum simpul ia pasang. Dengan senang ia ambil kertas partitur kosong miliknya dan langsung mencatat not-notnya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story** © **yazura**

 **AU, OOC, Typo**

 **[** _ **Anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso**_ **menginspirasiku untuk membuat** _ **fic**_ **ini. Aku tidak mengambil plot dari** _ **Shigatsu,**_ **hanya beberapa yang kusamakan.]**

.

.

.

 _ **Classic Love**_

.

.

.

* * *

" _Tata..tatatata tatata_ –.. _"_ senandung Sakura melafalkan beberapa nada lagu. Ia tampak bersemangat hari ini. Senyum yang merekah tak ingin ia lepas. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan ceria. Beberapa murid membisikan namanya. Ia cukup terkenal karena sering memainkan biolanya dan mengeluarkan nada yang disukai para murid.

"– _tatatata..tata_ –"

"Hei, kau!" teriak gadis berambut merah sembari menunjukan jarinya menghentikan senandung Sakura.

Sakura melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa?"

Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dengan kesal. Mata merahnya menatap Sakura tajam. "Jauhi Sasuke- _ku_!" perintahnya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Sasuke adalah kekasihku! Kemarin ia meninggalkanku saat pulang sekolah dan ternyata ia pulang bersamamu!" lanjut gadis yang bernama Karin itu kesal.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Hm..seingatku dia berkata "tidak" saat kutanya sedang menunggu orang." ucap Sakura. Karin semakin menatapnya kesal.

Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Kakinya melangkah maju mendekati Sakura dan berbisik di telinganya, "Jangan dekati Sasuke." bisiknya tajam lalu pergi menjauhi gadis merah muda itu.

Sakura menatapnya bingung lalu mengendikan bahu dan berjalan sambil bersenandung lagi. Ia memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Kadang ia harus memutus senandungnya untuk menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal. Ia berhenti di depan papan pengumuman saat tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas yang menarik perhatiannya menempel di papan.

 _ **PERAYAAN ULANG TAHUN SEKOLAH**_

 _ **Minggu, 13 Mei.**_

 _ **Pukul 8:00 pagi**_ **–** _**Selesai**_

 _ **Tempat:**_ **Auditorium** _ **sekolah**_

 _ **Yang akan di meriahkan oleh murid-murid sekolah.**_

 _ **Kepala Sekolah,**_

 _ **Senju Tsunade**_

Sakura mengamati kertas di depannya. "Pasti akan meriah." gumamnya sembari melihat-lihat isi kertas tersebut.

"Kau tertarik?"

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar suara wanita paruh baya di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh dan langsung membungkuk mendapati kepala sekolahnya sedang melipat tangan di dada memperhatikannya. Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Tsunade karena terlalu fokus pada kertas.

"Kau tertarik?" ulang Tsunade membuat alis Sakura berkerut.

"Untuk?"

Tsunade meletakan satu tangannya di pinggang, "Ikut memeriahkannya. Aku ingin kau bermain biolamu di panggung." senyum Tsunade mengembang.

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya. "Eh? Memangnya boleh?"

"Selagi kau masih menjadi murid di sini."

Sakura hening. Ia berpikir beberapa detik untuk menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Ia tersenyum lalu senyumnya langsung pudar begitu ia mengingat sesuatu yang penting. "Tapi aku sedang tidak memiliki pengiring," ucapnya sedih.

Tsunade menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura, "Akan kucarikan untukmu," ia melipat tangannya kembali di dada. "kau memiliki waktu dua hari untuk berlatih." lanjut Tsunade lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berpikir.

Sakura membungkuk lagi pada Tsunade. Kepala sekolahnya itu memang sering menunjukan kebanggaannya padanya. Karena Sakura sering memenangkan kompetisi musik yang sering diadakan di kotanya. Tsunade sendiri sudah ia anggap sebagai ibu kedua. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya–dengan senandung. Tak sabar ingin memberitahukannya pada sahabatnya, Ino.

* * *

"Kudengar Karin akan bermain diperayaan ulang tahun sekolah," ucap Uzumaki Naruto pada laki-laki berambut hitam yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap menatap ke depan sambil mendengar ucapan Naruto. Meskipun ia tak peduli. Naruto mengambil minuman yang tadi ia pesan. Jam istirahat baru saja berlangsung. Naruto terlihat gembira karena ia bisa keluar dari tali pelajaran yang menurutnya begitu kusut saat ia mencernanya ke otak. Sasuke sendiri juga senang–sedikit–saat ia mendengar bel istirahat. Fisika membuat otaknya ikut kusut meskipun ia begitu ahli dalam pelajaran. Tentu saja, orang-orang pasti pernah mengalami masa sulit sekalipun mereka memiliki otak cerdas.

Sasuke membuka kancing jas sekolahnya yang membuatnya terasa tercekik. Ia membeli air mineral untuk mendinginkan tenggorokan dan otaknya yang panas. Sesekali ia menyeruput air berkemasan botol transparan itu disela-sela perbincangannya dengan Naruto.

"–aku langsung saja kabur untuk berma–hng? Suara biola? Darimana? Siapa violinisnya? Suaranya seakan membawaku ikut terhanyut." ucap Naruto terpotong saat mereka hampir melewati ruang musik. Kakinya terhenti saat ia baru saja ingin menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga. Sasuke ikut berhenti saat ia mulai mendengar alunan biola yang ia kenal.

" _Lagi."_ batinnya.

Naruto membelokkan kakinya ke arah ruang musik. Diikuti decakan kesal dari Sasuke yang sudah tak sabar untuk menempatkan bokongnya ke kursi kelas. Namun pada akhirnya, ia juga mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto membuka kenop pintu ruang musik dan melihat siapa yang berada di dalam. Mata birunya melihat gadis yang berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela dengan biola yang bertengger di perpotongan bahu dan leher. Rahangnya menahan biola tersebut agar tidak terjatuh. Gadis itu terus mengeluarkan suara indah melalui biolanya. Mulut Naruto sedikit terbuka. Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto sembari melihat objek yang sama.

" _Sugoi_." ucap Naruto takjub.

Sakura berhenti saat mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati dua orang laki-laki yang melihat ke arahnya. Alisnya berkerut dengan mata tertutup. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan itu untuk mengingat orang yang ia ketahui namanya. Matanya terbuka lebar sembari mengembangkan senyum yang tak kalah lebar. "Uzumaki Naruto dengan kelas yang sama seperti Sasuke!" ucapnya semangat sembari menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

Naruto terkejut saat namanya diketahui oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. "Apa kita saling mengenal?" ucapnya bingung.

Sakura mendengus geli. "Aku sering mendengar ataupun melihat orang yang sering dibicarakan oleh murid-murid lain."

"Begitu," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk. "permainanmu indah sekali..aa–"

"Haruno Sakura." sambung Sakura.

"–Sakura- _chan_." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

Sasuke sedikit menghela napas. " _Dia bahkan sudah memanggil nama depannya. Dasar bodoh._ " ucapnya dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di pojok kiri pintu masuk. Ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang seru. Kepribadian mereka sama-sama ceria, jadi ia harus siap-siap menutup telinga agar tahan dengan suara ocehan mereka berdua. Seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, apa kau akan bermain diperayaan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menaruh partitur yang tadi ia lihat-lihat ke rak buku. "Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya."

"Hng? Kenapa? Padahal permainanmu begitu merdu," ucap Naruto kecewa.

Sakura terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Naruto. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku butuh pengiring," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu Sasuke saja! Ia sangat pandai bermain piano! Ia benar-benar pemain pro!" teriak Naruto sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam–menguping–di kursi.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Jangan seenaknya bicara, bodoh." ucapnya datar.

"Kau tahu sendiri Sasuke pasti akan menolaknya." ucap Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Dasar _teme_! Berbaik hatilah sedikit, Sasuke! Aku tahu kau juga ingin mendengarkan Sakura bermain biolanya." ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. "Aku ingin ke kelas." ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang berwajah kesal, kecewa, sedikit marah dan lain sebagainya.

Naruto ikut menghela napas. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura. Aku berharap kau bermain diperayaan," ia berlari ke arah pintu. "Jangan pedulikan ucapan Sasuke! Dia memang orang yang bodoh!" teriaknya di sela-sela kegiatan kakinya yang berlari dengan sedikit terburu-buru, membuat Sakura terkikik di ruang musik.

Sakura tersenyum sembari merapikan biolanya. Lalu senyumnya hilang digantikan dengan helaan napas. Ia masih harus mencari pengiring untuk perayaan dan seterusnya. Ia berharap pengiring barunya itu tidak akan mengundurkan diri. Sakura berjalan keluar sembari menenteng tas biolanya. Ia menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke kelasnya. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia membalas sapaan ramah dari para murid-murid.

* * *

Sasuke keluar dari gedung sekolahnya beberapa saat setelah bel pulang berdering kencang. Kakinya melangkah santai keluar dengan beberapa bisik-bisik para siswi yang melihat paras tampannya. Ia sedikit risih dengan itu. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia menghujani para siswi itu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, tapi mereka malah teriak kegirangan. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terus-terusan menghela napas malas. Matanya tak sengaja melihat violinis yang ia kagumi akhir-akhir ini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut merah. Ada rasa tak suka saat ia melihat Sakura tertawa karena lelucon dari laki-laki yang memakai kemeja hitam tersebut. Ia berdecih dalam hati. Laki-laki itu kelihatan tertarik pada Sakura.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" teriakan seorang gadis mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Gadis itu bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Ia sedikit membenahi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Ayo kita pulang!" ucap gadis berambut merah itu girang.

Sasuke hanya bergumam pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jalan pulangnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dicelotehkan oleh gadis di sampingnya ini. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada Sakura. Hey, kenapa ia jadi sering memikirkan Sakura? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mencoba berkonsentrasi pada apa yang ada di depannya kini.

"Hm? Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya gadis yang bernama Karin itu.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pelan. Ia merasa sangat kesal pada Karin yang terus bergelayut manja di lengannya kini. Tapi Karin tetap saja mengalungkan lengannya dengan tangan kecilnya. Mengetahui hal itu, Sasuke hanya menggerutu di dalam hati.

* * *

"Sakura!" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Dari jarak yang sedikit jauh, Sakura melihat Tsunade berjalan dengan laki-laki berambut merah gelap. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah itu anak dari kepala sekolahnya? Sangat jauh sekali jika dilihat dalam fisik. Laki-laki itu juga tidak mirip dengan suami Tsunade. Sakura hanya bisa mengendikkan bahunya. Ia membungkuk saat kepala sekolahnya itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Aku telah menemukan pengiringmu untuk perayaan." ucap Tsunade sembari mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke arah laki-laki itu.

Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit mengangguk pada laki-laki itu sebagai salam. "Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura sembari menjulurkan tangannya.

Laki-laki itu membalas uluran tangan Sakura. "Sabaku Gaara. Salam kenal. Aku akan mengiringimu saat perayaan nanti," ucap laki-laki tersebut.

Sakura melebarkan senyumnya saat mengetahui kalau orang ini begitu pandai bergaul. "Itu akan menyenangkan! Aku tak sabar." ucapnya senang.

Gaara mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis. "Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama."

Sakura tersenyum lebar sehingga membuat matanya menyipit melihat laki-laki yang baru saja ia temui. Tenang namun menyenangkan. Hampir sama sepertinya, namun ia tak setenang itu.

Tsunade yang melihat kecepatan dalam keakraban mereka tersenyum simpul. "Gaara dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Ia benar-benar pintar memainkan piano. Aku sampai terharu saat ia memainkan lagu _Chopin_ ," Tsunade menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana bentuk dari suara pianomu." Sakura masih tersenyum.

Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal saat mendengar penuturan dari kedua wanita di depannya itu. Ia sedikit tersipu karenanya. Mereka bertiga membincangkan hal-hal yang akan dilakukan saat perayaan nanti. Sakura mulai terbiasa dengan sikap Gaara yang begitu tenang namun kadang membuatnya tertawa dan tersipu. "Ah iya," Sakura mengambil beberapa kertas di tasnya. "Ini partitur lalu yang akan kumainkan nanti. Kuharap kau bisa memahami isinya. Jadi kita tidak perlu berlatih bersama karena waktunya tinggal besok. Jika kau merasa kesulitan, kau hanya perlu mendengar permainanku dan mulai mengikuti nada partiturnya." jelas Sakura sembari memberikan kertas-kertas itu pada Gaara.

Gaara melihat partitur itu sekilas lalu mengangguk. " _Beethoven_ ," gumamnya saat melihat nama komposer yang tertera di bawah judul lagu bagian kanan. "pilihan lagu yang bagus. Aku menyukai lagunya." ucap Gaara lalu menatap mata hijau Sakura. Seketika ia langsung merasakan ketenangan saat menatap beningnya kornea mata Sakura sehingga menampilkan warna lensa yang begitu nyata. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu mohon kerja samanya," Sakura membungkuk.

"Sama-sama," balas Gaara.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul empat sore. Ia lalu berpamitan untuk pulang dan setelah itu berjalan menuju arah rumahnya. Ia tersenyum ceria karena mendapat pengiring yang begitu baik dan dewasa. Ia meragukan pikirannya yang sebelumnya sempat berpikir untuk mendapat pengiring yang akan mengundurkan dirinya lagi. Ia mendengus lalu dengan senang hati melangkahkan kakinya maju. Besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Di kejauhan, Gaara melihat punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh. Ia tersenyum melihatnya. _"Gadis yang menarik."_ batinnya lalu berbalik dan mengikuti langkah Tsunade yang sudah menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **to be continue**_

* * *

Hai, kita berjumpa lagi hari ini. Hm, sebelumnya maaf jika lanjutannya tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan tapi aku berharap kalian masih mau mengikuti ceritanya dan terus me _review_ untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada di _fic_ ini.

Um, _segini_ _aja._ **Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para _reviewers_ atau _readers_ yang dengan setia menunggu dan menyukai cerita ini**.

Dah!

.

.

.

.

yazura

 _Sat, 8 August. 9:36PM_

* * *

 _RnR?_


End file.
